


Fearless

by NoChaser



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Almost a gap filler, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearlessness can come from sharing your fears.</p>
<p>The second 'first' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

 

It terrifies me.

That I want, need him.

And it terrifies me that want and need is so perverted now with fear and panic, the ugly specter of my own mortality. That this act, once such a performance of joy and completeness, has been cracked and the fissures filled with crimson, blood and hatred.

Once I trembled blissfully in surrender, but now dread the ceding of control.

Then skin trembles against mine, his heart stutters, his breath stills as he touches me, and I know it terrifies him, too.   

And he yields his strength to me.

We begin to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: QaF characters and recognizable settings and events belong to Cowlip and Showtime, et al., and I make no claim to ownership of same. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
